Gossip Girl: HSM Style
by Fridayjack1
Summary: In a world where secrets arn't kept anymore. Gossip girl is on the case. After summer vacation, everything has changed. Taylor has a huge secret, Gabriella and Troy are on the rocks. Ryan has a stalker and Sharpay has lust for an older man.
1. What's Taylor Secret?

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So whats the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? Whats the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is, cant hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Chapter One - Whats Taylor's secret?**

_It was a new year at East High, summer vacation had ended and so much had happened over the past few weeks. T had dumped boyfriend Chad for a mysterious reason. No Chad, had not cheated on her, he hasn't hit her, he's just simply been the perfect boyfriend. Then why has she decided to dump him all of a sudden? C was spotted near the beach in tears for the first time ever. No one has ever seen C cry and it seems he's been caught in the act, but what's so bad that has made him pour into tears? It has to be more then Taylor just dumping him right? Well considering its the new year, the gossip is sure to come out._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

_--_

**"I dont think I can do it."** Taylor confessed to best friend Gabriella who stood beside her just outside the school doors, Taylor felt she just couldn't go into school, everyone knew something had happened between her and Chad thanks to gossip girl. But only Gabriella, Chad and herself knew, she took three deep breaths looking at Gabriella who just kept telling her it was all going to be fine if she didnt say anything to anyone about what had happened over the summer. The last few weeks of the summer anyway, from singing in the talent show, working in the country club, it all seemed like it was going to be the best summer ever, but everything changed.

Around ten minutes later the bell rang and everyone was in homeroom. Mrs Darbus stepped into the classroom, **"Morning all, hope you had a nice summer, now this is your last year, so enjoy it"** she slightly warned her class. Everyone was sat in the same seats as last year, Gabriella was paying attention as Troy tried to make eye contact with her, obviously she noticed he was trying, but she just ignored him. Sharpay was busy fixing her hair, Ryan was avoiding Martha's eye contact as she tried to get his attention. And then there was Taylor who was looking at her desk and all the things other people had wrote on them, a tear came down from her eye and trickled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away hoping no one would notice. And finally the bell rang around five minutes later, everyone began chatting too there friends. Sharpay to Lea, Emma and Jackie (The Sharpettes), Troy to Chad, Gabriella to Taylor and Martha to Kelsi.

Taylor was at her locker looking at herself in the mirror, she wasnt adding touches to her make-up or fiddling her hair, she wasn't adding fake eyelashes or adding that last touch of eyeliner. She was just simply looking at herself and seemed slightly disgusted in herself. In the mirror she could see Chad behind her, she suddenly turned around to face him. They didnt say anything but just looked at each other, **"Why?"** he asked her, he had already asked her almost a hundred times, but he just asked again trying to figure it out again. Taylor looked at him and didn't know what too say, she had already been through it once and just couldn't explain it again. She closed her locker and ran into the girls bathroom where Sharpay and her Sharpettes were doing their make-up yet again hoping to miss some of their next lesson. Maths. Taylor looked at herself in the mirror again and took a deep breath, **"Look ethier you move, do something with that hidious hair or get out" **Sharpay ordered her giving a cold glare. Taylor looked back at Sharpay and then walked out the bathroom. **"God everyone like totally obeys you" **Emma said to Sharpay who gave a small giggle.

--

_The first day back and so far not much gossip at all. It seems T and C had a moment near her locker looking at each other. Was it a moment of romance? Or a moment of sadness. Whatever the gossip is, it seems that whatever C burst into tears near the beach about, its more serious then we first thought._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

_:D_


	2. Sharpay's Secret Lover

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So what's the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? What's the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is can't hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Chapter Two – Sharpay's Secret Lover**

_It seems that S has trying to keep low key at the moment. Diva Evans doesn't want to be noticed? Is this even possible? All we know is she is seeing someone and so far has kept him a secret of who he really is. Do Sharpay's fellow Sharpettes have any idea who it is? Remember if you have the scoop, send it too me at _

_xoxo gossip girl_

Sharpay Evans was walking down the hallway with her fellow Sharpettes; Lea, Jackie and Emma. Gabriella walked

past her and they gave dirty looks to each other. Sharpay stopped noticing a mirror on the wall and checked to see if she looked ok. After a few minutes of gazing at herself, she gave a wink at her reflection and walked into the cafeteria and sat in the normal spot with the rest of the drama group. **"So Sharpay, shopping after school?"** Lea asked.

"**No I'm busy"** Sharpay replied taking a sip of her water which was in a glass filled to the top with three ice cubes in it, just how she liked it.

"**With what?"** Lea asked quite curious to know, it seemed that Sharpay had been ditching her friends a lot lately for a reason she wouldn't tell any of them.

"**Look, Its none of your damn business so shut up"** Sharpay ordered Lea giving her a cold look, if it was anything the girls hated, it was Sharpay's cold glares she gave them when she was mad, annoyed or angry at them, which lately had been a lot.

"**Sorry"** Lea responded quietly, Emma looked at Jackie who was eating her salad. Lately Jackie had been on a diet since Sharpay had told her the amount of weight she put on during the summer vacation. Jackie didn't eat anything for breakfast; she had a salad for lunch and a glass of water for dinner. She had lost 5lbs so far and was determined too loose 20lbs. **"Jackie you need to eat more than that"** Emma said to her raising an eye brown, Emma really cared about her friends and she didn't want too see Jackie in pain.

"**No I'm fine, I needed to loose weight anyway"** Jackie replied sadly, she never thought she was fat, but she didn't want too get on Sharpay's bad side.

Gabriella Montez was at her locker with Taylor who were discussing 'Desperate Housewives' it was proberly there favourite show on TV, all the drama in it kept them entertained. They both continued to talk about it when Gabriella noticed Troy walking up to her, **"Oh no"** Gabriella moaned as Troy made his way too them,

"**Hey girls"** Troy greeted them. **"Gabbi can we talk privately for a minute?"**

"**I don't think that's a good idea Troy" **Gabriella replied not making eye contact at all, her eyes were looking at her shoes which she got on a sale last Saturday. She remember seeing them in a shoe rack and instantly fell in love with them, they were her size aswell which made it more perfect.

"**Please, I need to explain myself"** Troy responded strongly hoping she would want too talk to him. The drama that had gone on between Gabriella and Troy may not of made them break up, but they were defiantly on the rocks in their realonship, Gabriella had been talking to Taylor a lot about dumping him, she just can't seem to forgive Troy for what he did. **"I don't wanna hear it Troy, I just think we shouldn't see each other anymore!"** Gabriella confessed to Troy finally making eye contact with him, a tear trickled down her cheek as she was so close to crying, she never thought in ages she would dump Troy, she loved him so much, but she had to do this, it was the only option for her. **"No Gabriella, don't say that please"** Troy cried to her hoping she would change her mind, Gabriella was his first true love, and he wasn't going to let her slip away. He pulled her closer to him giving her a passionate kiss. In that moment, Gabriella began thinking of all the good moments between her and Troy, the first moment they saw each other, when they sang and what a perfect moment it was. The way he holds her, how he's always there for her when she's upset or has a problem. Gabriella just felt like returning the kiss and holding Troy 

close to her. But also in that moment she realised how she just couldn't forgive him. She pulled him away from her, **"NO TROY"** she shouted at him as she burst into tears, Troy wiped a tear from her pink rosed cheek, he gave her a hug and held her close as Taylor was still their watching. **"I SAID NO TROY"** Gabriella screamed again pulling Troy away, with all the power in her hand she slapped Troy around the face. Taylor gave a gasp as Troy did nothing; he looked at Gabriella and gave her a 'Sorry' look. He then walked off; Gabriella fell to the ground crying her eyes out as Taylor gave her a friendly hug.

The bell rang and everyone made their way out of the school. Everyone that is except Sharpay Evans. While everyone made there way home, it seemed Sharpay had other plans. She made her way out the girl's bathroom wearing a large black furry coat, her hair was curled and she was wearing black heels, she had a large grin plastered on her face. She looked at the CTV Cameras in the school noticing they were all turned off. She made sure of that, she didn't want people to catch her walking around the school like this; she opened the boy's bathroom door checking to see if anyone was in there. She grinned and walked into an English class room, she entered and saw her secret lover, **"Hey there"** she said to him dropping her fur coat to reveal her in her underwear.

_It seems Sharpay's follower has lost some weight and my source Egirl345 says she is starving herself. Little word of advice J, not eating to get skinner is just the old way to loose weight. Ever heard of weightwatchers? Word is also that cutest couple T and G have broken up. What's with everyone breaking up recently?_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl,_

:D


	3. Ryan's Stalker

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So whats the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? Whats the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is, cant hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

--

**Chapter Three - Ryan's Stalker**

_Im sure you've all gathered that Martha Cox is hopeless when it comes to romance, we all thought Ryan and M had something going on as they were spotted at the Evans Country Club cuddling on the beach. But it seems now R is avoiding M when she's trying to get his attention. Do something wrong M?_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

--

At East High, everyone was outside going into school, you had the cheerleaders going in together, the jocks, the geeks and such. Ryan Evans was walking upto the school with his sister Sharpay. Ryan had been getting very concerned of what his sister had been getting upto. Gossip girl had been on Sharpay's case a lot lately and he knew she was upto something, but the question was...what was she doing? As they both walked up the stairs to the main entrance of East High, Ryan had a flash in his eyes, he looked around and noticed nothing was there. **"Must of been the sun."** Ryan said to himself,

**"Huh?"** Sharpay asked him curiously.

**"Nothing"** Ryan replied as he eyes looked around too see if anyone was flashing something at him. Him and Sharpay entered the doors of East High and so did everyone else, everyone that is except Martha Cox. She was walking upto the school with a huge grin on her face, she put her camera away as she entered the doors of East High.

Ryan was at his locker and noticed a note had been slipped inside. He opened it up and it read.

**Ryan, You know who I am and I am completly and totally in love with you.**

**You are my world, my rock, I think about you all the time.**

**I hope you know who I am, Im near you a lot so thats a clue really...**

**In the words of Leona Lewis, "I dont care what they say, Im in love with you,"**

**Love your secret Admirer**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**xoxoxoxoxooxo**

**xoxoxox**

**xo**

Ryan dropped then note, his facial expression was totally shocked and surprised, he had no idea of who his 'secret admirer' could be. And then it all became clear. Chad came running upto Ryan, **"Hey dude hang out later?"** he asked him hoping he would say yes.

**"Um...Im busy"** Ryan replied quietly as he walked off quickly so Chad wouldn't say anything. He was so shocked that Chad was in love with him. Chad and Taylor had broken up and maybe the reason was because she found out he was gay. Ryan never thought Chad was gay, he always seem interested in woman's bodies. Ryan then stormed into the boys bathroom and splashed cold tap water on his face and told himself to pull it together. But just outside the boys bathroom was Martha Cox singing, **"They try to pull to pull me away, but they dont know the truth, my hearts crippled by the vain that I keep on closing, you cut me open and I keep bleeding" **she sang outside the bathroom waiting for Ryan to exit the bathroom and admire him.

Meanwhile at the Bolton Household, Troy was in the living room and couldn't help but hear his parents arguing, it reminded him of the huge argument he had with Gabriella not so long ago. His parents were defaintly on the rocks lately, his dad had been working late and missing dates with his mum. When his dad come late, his mum would say things such as:

**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

**"I HAVE BEEN WAITING UP FOR YOU!"**

**"YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMORE DO YOU?"**

**"COME HOME EARLIER!"**

**"I HATE YOU SO MUCH SOMETIMES"**

And his dad would try to defend himself with things such as:

**"IVE BEEN WORKING LATE"**

**"IM SORRY"**

**"DONT SAY THAT OF COURSE I LOVE YOU"**

**"ILL TRY TOO"**

**"BABE DONT SAY THAT"**

His dad had been coming home really late a lot lately, he wondered why. Sure Troy had asked his dad why, but his dad simply said he had been working late a lot lately. Troy wasn't buying any of it, it was time too investigate. He had called Chad, Jason and Zeke and they were going to stay behind at school tomorrow and make sure no one saw them and see what Troy's dad had been getting upto.

The next night, Troy's dad was in the boys locker room making sure everyone was gone, and then he left. Hiding inside the lockers were Troy, Zeke, Chad and Jason, and around three minutes later they came out so they were sure he was defaintly gone. **"God I didn't realise how much the locker room stinks!" **Jason confessed holding his nose.

**"Oh shut up, lets just get this over with" **Zeke replied giving a chuckle at Jason. They all exited the locker room and began looking around the school for Troy's dad. And after around ten minutes of searching they heard some chuckling in a certain classroom. **"What the hell was that?" **Chad asked Troy. All of them raised an eyebrown as they walked to the classroom where the chuckling was coming from. Troy slowly opened the door not making any noise and then he saw the biggest shock he would ever see in his life. So shocking it was disgusting and terrifying. His dad having sex with...Sharpay.

--

_Whats the deal with R lately? He was spotted at his locker reading a mysterious note which seemed to give him the biggest shock of his life. Got a threat R? or maybe a bribe. Whatever it is...we'll find out soon._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

_:D_


	4. Troy and Gabriella

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So whats the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? Whats the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is, cant hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Chapter Four - The truth about Jason**

_Ok we all know Troy and Gabriella have split up now, but why? My sources tell me that Troy hasn't cheated on Gabriella and Gabriella hasn't cheated on Troy. And why has Jason been acting so 'odd' recently?_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

_--_

Troy Bolton was at his locker, he wasn't getting any books, he was just standing there. So much had been happening to him lately, he had been such an idiot about not telling Gabriella about the Taylor/Chad drama when he first found out, he should of told her straight away. Troy looked over and noticed Martha Cox walking down the hallway texting someone on her mobile, she took a glipse of Troy and then looked away. He gave a sigh and finally shut his locker. He noticed Gabriella then walking into the girl's bathroom, around a minute later he decided to follow her in.

He walked in and noticed that she was adding some eyeliner on. **"Troy what are you doing in here?"** Gabriella asked completly shocked that he was in here. Troy didn't reply, he just simply walked upto Gabriella and gave her a passionate kiss, Gabriella tried to pull away for the first two seconds but couldn't resist. They heard the bell ring but just couldn't stay away from each other. They both continued to make out, his fingers ran down her back as he picked her up and gently placed her on the small table next to the sink. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off and then threw it to the side. She placed her hands on his chest. **"What if someone walks in?"** Gabriella asked. Troy then placed his finger on her lips, **"I couldn't care less"** he replied as he gave her kiss, he slowly began taking her top off. Gabriella leaned her head back as Troy began kissing her neck and slowly began biting her neck. Not too hard, just gently. Gabriella's top soon ended up near Troy's. Gabriella's hands twisted through his long, shaggy hair and she leaned her head back with a small gasp so he had better access to the sensitive pulse point in her neck. He nipped at it gently, eliciting a retrained moan from deep in her throat. Gabriella gave a quiet moan as she felt Troy's hands unhooking her bra, she gave a giggle as her bra came completly off. Gabriella trailed her hands down over his shoulders, across his chest, down his abs to the top of his jeans. Every place she touched tingled pleasantly, causing him to groan lightly. Her hands were now fumbling to undo his pants. Returning the favor, he decided to leave her with her mint green skirt in place, however, his fingers danced up her outer thigh, slowly hiking the hem of it up. He found the lacey top of her panties and slipped them down so they fell to the floor around her ankles.

Jason was in the boys locker room sitting down on the bench as him as the rest of the wildcats waited for Troy. **"Ok where is he?"** Chad wondered, "He's late and we have too tell him about his dad."

**"Dude are you crazy he'll flip!"** Zeke replied.

**"Its the only way"** Chad responded. He looked over at Jason who seemed rather confused and worried, Jason had been acting so strange lately. Everyone assumed there was huge chemistry between him and Kelsi, but when she asks him out, he rejects her. Jason refused to give details why he said no,

Meanwhile back in the bathroom, Troy had Gabriella against a wall as he there licks were locked and he thrusting into her. A rush of an orgasm came to Gabriella as she gave out a loud moan, her erect nipples were pressed up against Troy's sweaty body as he continued to thrust in and out. Troy buried his face in her neck, his grunts now muffled by her mass of dark, silky hair. Gabriella's hands had a death grip on the back of his neck, fingers flexing in time with the shocks flowing through her.** "Oh god Troy"** Gabriella moaned as she continued to let him thrust into her. He soon came out of breath and began panting as he rested his head on her shoulder with his hands now placed on her breasts slowly massarging sp them. Gabriella gave Troy a last kiss as she took a large breath.

Later on in the day, Sharpay was looking at herself in her mirror locker and noticed Jason walking up. "Hey Jason," she greeted him nicely.

**"Oh hey"** he replied quite curious on why she was speaking to him.

**"I was wondering if you wanna do something later with me?"** she asked.

**"Um...no thanks"** Jason replied leaving a shocked face on Sharpay, he walked off and Sharpay gave a gasp and slammed her locker door shut. No one has ever rejected her before, except Troy.

--

_So where were G and T during first period? Why is S looking so upset and what is wrong with Jason? Whatever it is, cant hide from me_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

_:D_


	5. The Real truth about Jason

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So what's the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? What's the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is, can't hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Chapter Five – The Real Truth about Jason**

_So Wildcats, it seems that more drama is occurring lately. Mr Bolton is acting different at school now. Everyone still wants to know why Jason is acting so strange. Rumour has it that he rejected S when she asked him out._

_Xoxo_

_Gossip girl._

Sharpay was outside 'East High' with 'Emma', 'Lea', and 'Jackie' and they were all wondering why on earth Jason had rejected Sharpay. **"It just doesn't make any sence, look at me I'm perfect."** Sharpay said too them thinking very highly of herself.

"**Maybe he doesn't like you"** Lea responded.

"**That's impossible"** Sharpay snapped at her.

"**Troy didn't like you."** Jackie replied. At that moment Sharpay glared at Jackie giving her a very dirty look. **"Arnt you supposed to be getting less fat?"** Sharpay coldly replied giving her a smug grin as she turned away from her. Jackie quickly wiped away a tear.

"**Later tonight, were gonna spy on him."**

Ryan Evans had been avoiding Chad for the whole day. Ryan was pretty freaked out after thinking that Chad has a crush on him. But it had gotten much worse. Someone had been putting pictures in his locker of himself with love hearts drawn on around the picture. Ryan was currently in the boys bathroom taking a few deep breaths, **"Get a hold of yourself" **he told himself as he saw Chad coming out of the bathroom stall, **"Hey Ryan, haven't seen you all day." **He said to him. It looked like Chad was hiding something, Ryan didn't want to know what it was, and he just wanted to get the hell out of there. **"Errr...got to go, bye"** he replied as he ran out of the bathroom.

But what Ryan didn't know that Chad was not his stalker. Martha Cox was.

Later that night, Sharpay and her 'Sharpettes' were all outside Jason's house behind a bush spying on him. Emma was dressed as a pizza girl. "I can't believe I have to do this." She moaned.

"Shut the hell up and just do it" Sharpay snapped at her as Emma rolled her eyes and walked to the house with her mobile ready to take a picture of anything useful. As Emma walked to the door she saw Jason through the window making out with someone. But she couldn't make out who it was. Emma walked closer to the window and then saw who Jason was with. She gave a gasp and looked like she was going to be sick. She quickly took the picture and ran back to Sharpay and her other followers. "Well what is it?" Sharpay asked.

"He's gay" Emma responded quietly

_I can't tell you much now, nothing had been sent in. But I do have some sources that are going to be sending something in soon._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl_


	6. The Guilt

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So what's the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? What's the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is can't hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Chapter Six – The Guilt**

_Its back at school after spring break has ended and so much has happened, in case your wondering what the gossip is, Jason has been put into intensive care after being beaten up after a 'source' sent in a couple of pictures of Jason making lip contact with another man. And also T and G have been reported that they are once again a couple...but for how long?_

_xoxo gossip girl_

Sharpay was at her double pink locker looking at her reflection, everyone assumed that this diva had a cold of ice, but Sharpay couldn't get rid of the guilt she had after she and her followers were the reason Jason was put into hospital, she took a deep breath and put her Tiara on to make herself look prettier, she noticed Tiara Gold standing behind her giving a small smile, Tiara was Sharpay's personal assistant, she had transferred from London. **"Go away Tiara, Im not in a good mood."** She ordered Tiara, who nodded and walked away. Sharpay took another deep breath and looked at her mobile. She had 15 missed calls: 5 from Jackie, 5 from Lea and 5 from Emma. Lea was a very weak girl; Sharpay worried that she would crack at any moment and tell the police that she was involved with what happened with Jason. Unfortunately the police were having trouble tracking down 'Gossip Girl'

Meanwhile, Troy and Gabriella were outside East High sitting on a bench, Troy was slightly depressed after what had happened with Jason, and was still getting over the shock that Jason was gay. **"Troy, look he's going to be fine."** Gabriella reassured her boyfriend giving him a kiss on the cheek. Troy gave a small smile noticing the police were lurking around the school. Troy got up from the bench holding Gabriella's hand and made his way into the school. Gabriella herself was still very unsure if getting back with Troy was the best idea, she loved him so much, but she still could not forgive him, for what happened over summer...

"**Look just piss off."** Sharpay ordered Jack Bolton who had bought her some very sexy underwear, Sharpay was in no mood to have intercourse with anybody at this moment in time, she had been avoiding the police all day and had been making sure that Lea, Jackie and Emma kept their mouths shut about the Jason situation. **"C'mon Sharpay, I'm really busy this week, this is the only time I have for you."** Jack responded as he planted a kiss on Sharpay's lips. Sharpay instantly backed away and turned away from him. **"It's over Jack, I'm sorry but I just cannot do it anymore."** She replied in a sad quiet voice not making eye contact with him at all. She waited for a response off Jack but none was given, so Sharpay walked out of the room.

_So T and G are a couple again, but C and Taylor are still not, I'm still curious what exactly happened over summer, my homework for you all is to find out what happened between them both. Plus, has anyone else noticed how much weight Jackie has lost? Be careful J, you don't want to end up anorexic like Mary-Kate._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl,_


	7. Jason's Request to Sharpay

_Good Morning East High Wildcats, Gossip girl here, your one and only source for gossip on the students at East High. So what's the scoop? Why has Taylor and Chad broke up? What's the gossip between Ryan and Martha? Why is Gabbi seen looking so miserable all the time? And why did Jason reject Kelsi when she finally asked him out? But the biggest scoop of all...How come Sharpay Evans has been caught leaving a hotel after spending the night with a mystery man. Whatever the dish is can't hide it from me._

_xoxo_

_gossip girl._

**Chapter Seven – Jason's Request to Sharpay**

_Good morning East High, now that T and G are back together, everyone is trying to get the dish on what exactly is happening between them. While Queen S and her follower's aren't looking their best, what's wrong girls? Done something bad?_

_xoxo gossip girl_

Ryan was walking down the halls of East High when he noticed Chad at his locker, Ryan knew he had to confront Chad; who he believed was his stalker. Ryan took a deep breath and turned his white hat to the side for some odd reason. **"Chad look, I just like you as a mate, I don't want anything else..."** Ryan said to Chad who had an odd look on his face, very much confused. **"What the hell are you on about?"** Chad replied with a strange look on his face. Ryan opened his mouth but nothing came out, he began thinking if Chad did have nothing to do with it, and maybe Ryan just assumed. Ryan took a look at Chad and then a look at his locker mirror and in the distance staring at him was Martha Cox, Ryan's mouth dropped as he slammed the locker door shut giving a gasp and covering his mouth; Chad looked highly confused, raising an eyebrow. Ryan took a look at Chad and then ran off.

"**You're mad at me arn't you?"** Gabriella asked her best friend Taylor who was fiddling with some chemicals in the Science Lab. Over the summer, a huge drama happened between Taylor and Chad which ended up Gabriella breaking up with Troy, but after realising she is completly in love with him, Gabriella and Troy made up. **"I'm not mad at you at all, Troy is a good guy, Im just a bit annoyed that he knew about Chad's situation and didn't tell anyone."** Taylor replied with a small sigh, Gabriella at this point couldn't think much of a reply, she paused and looked up at the main lights realising one was diming. **"I love him Taylor, and you still love Chad, and if you don't do anything, he could do it again."**

"**He's stopped doing it."**

"**You sure about that?"** Gabriella replied with a serious look on her face, Taylor looked away from Gabriella; she looked like she was about to cry, **"I just cannot face him, I know he's still probably doing it, I'm just so scared to see him."** Taylor cried looking back at her best friend Gabriella who gave a small smile and hugged Taylor reassuring her everything would be ok. Taylor knew Chad would repeat the events that happened over summer; Taylor just had to stop him.

Meanwhile, in the local Hospital, Jason had been recovering well after he was beaten up by some rough men. And Sharpay was 'nice' enough to pay him a visit. And by that, I mean that Jason had requested for Sharpay to come. Sharpay and her followers (Minus Tiara) were the reason that Jason was beaten up, they sent the information to Gossip Girl that Jason was gay. But now Sharpay was extremely worried that Jason knew something that could destroy her. If Jason knew Sharpay and her Sharpettes sent the information to Gossip Girl, it would ruin them. **"Hey Jason, how are you?"** Sharpay said as she entered his Hospital room in a sweet voice carrying a plate of freshly baked cookies, **"I baked these for you."** Sharpay moved closer to Jason's bed noticing he was paying attention, she also took a look at the bruises that were still visible on his face. "Sharpay, I need your help." Jason requested, **"Someone sent that information about me to Gossip Girl, and I need you to find out who, you managed to find out who the East High pervert was, so that means you can easily do this for me."** The look on Sharpay's face dropped, it was true that Sharpay could easily find out anything, because she was so cunning and always got her way, but this was a tricky situation, she couldn't refuse Jason's request because it would look suspicious. Sharpay opened her mouth ready to reply, **"I think it was Gabriella."**

_Everyone is wondering why Queen S paid poor J a visit at the hospital, and has anyone seen Chad lately? It's almost as if he's disappeared_

_xoxo_

_gossip girl,_


End file.
